coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2873 (12th October 1988)
Plot Vera demands half of Jack's compensation but he hides the cheque. Joanne Cresswell tells Jenny she's seen Alan hanging around with Carole Burns and has seen them kiss. Jack refuses to let Vera cash his cheque at her building society. Gail swears to Phyllis that she's not trying to get rid of her. Terry tells Ken that Mike's solicitor advised him to drop the libel case before he saw Deirdre. Gail takes Gina on to help with the sandwich round. Jenny accuses Martin of covering up for Alan. He refuses to say anything when she asks him if Alan's with Carole. She is stunned into realising it's true. Vera rows with Jack in the Rovers, telling everyone the insurance claim was a fiddle. Jack realises his only chance of cashing the cheque is to give it to Vera. He agrees to give her half the money. Deirdre is furious to discover Mike let her plead for Ken. She tells Ken that Mike's trying to stir things up between them. They agree to show Mike they're a loving couple. Jenny tells Alan she knows he's got another woman. Alan advises her to ignore nasty gossip. Mike is put out to see the Barlows all lovey-dovey. Vera puts the cheque into her account, telling Jack he'll have to wait for it to be cleared before he can have any money. He is horrified. Jenny breaks down, telling Alan she realises this is what he put her mum through. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Alan Bradley - Mark Eden *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gloria Todd - Sue Jenkins *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie Guest cast *Joanne Cresswell - Joanne Sidwell *Gina Seddon - Julie Foy *Sam Tindall - Tom Mennard Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Jim's Cafe *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A windfall hits the Duckworths, but will it end up blowing Jack's way? And Jenny has taken it upon herself to peer under the surface of troubled waters, but finds that she's heading dangerously close to the rapids. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 15,000,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Jack Duckworth: "I can trust you Vee as far as I can chuck yer. Now I'd like to trust yer... I'd like to trust yer about 800 mile." Vera Duckworth: "Y'know that money I paid into t'building society? You know what it's for? To bury you with and a bloody good knees-up after." --- Alec Gilroy: "Look at it, eh? The social democrats have more MPs than we've got customers." Category:1988 episodes